descentofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Demain Chrian
"He stood there, with his pale skin, unruly dark hair and hauntingly luminescent red eyes, and a small, deceptively friendly smile on his unruffled face as, with one, swift motion, he tore the skin off the howling young woman to see what was underneath." Demain Chrian is usually viewed as the youngest of the Kerajaan. He is also the most renowned torturer in all of history, with many a mother using his legendary habit of experimenting on humans as a method to scare children into bed. Demain is the embodiment of sexual sin and agony, due to his love of taking women of all ages and nationalies as 'playmates'. Appearance In his true form, Demain is taller than the average male human, although he is in fact the shortest of the Kerajaan by a few inches. Like his brothers, he is slender, and deceptively fragile-looking, with white skin that shines faintly in natural light. His eyes, devoid of any seperate parts such as whites and pupils, are entirely a deep wine red, and glow even in the strongest daylight. Like Semirron, his hair is dark, although Demain's retains a brownish hue, and is rather untidy, falling to his jawline in unruly waves. His clothing always consists entirely of black, with a crimson-trimmed cloak. History Birth Demain was the last Kerajaan to awaken when they were created by alchemist and former soldier Jacoin Verallin. It is said that Demain has crafted such a horrific reputation for himself to make up for being so insignificant compared to his brother, and that his hatred at being the youngest and the smallest is the fuel that burns the sun. In the much-believed myth created by Injael Zafore, onetime High Priest of Aya, religious theorist and founder of the Medan K'Jaan, Demain is also the youngest of Aya's five brothers. In every changing tale surrounding Demain, one consistency remains - he is always insignificant. And he always forces himself upon the world in ever more horrific ways to make up for this fact. When Demain awoke upon the earth, he, like his brothers, was disorientated and confused. Filled with a burning hunger, he and his kin murdered their creator, devouring his soul. When they later read his research and discovered that they had been made in order to keep peace between different human kingdoms and prevent wars, they were furious. They destroyed his research and journals, and fled. Making a Name for Himself It was not long before Demain began to make his name known. He was, right from the start, filled with an almost childish and insatiable inquisitiveness - a need to know everything, and to discover how things worked. To him, humanity proved to be an irresistable lure. Within a century, Demain had established a home for himself, and was busy creating his own research and "borrowing" subjects from nearby villages. These subjects rarely lived to return home, and if they did live, Demain either kept them as pets or returned them, gibbering and insane, to their families, always with a handwritten and signed note of thanks, as a taunting message of "goodwill". Rapidly, Demain began to become something of a legendary figure. No one knew what he looked like, or where he came from, and at that point, certainly, no one knew that he was not human. Searches were made for a serial killer and torturer with elegant handwriting, but every search was fruitless. All the while, Demain remained in his liar, performing disturbing experiments on his "borrowed" subjects. As time went on, and centuries passed, with the term 'Kerajaan' being whispered across the world, and Demain's knowledge of biology and anatomy grew, his experiments became more and more horrifying, and less and less of his subjects lived to tell the tale. His most notorious experiment was at the beginning of the Second Age, when he took a hundred men of the exact same age and build, and tortured each to death in a unique way to examine how their screams of agony differed. Around this time, a thousand years of underground solitude - only surfacing occasionally to snatch new victims - surrounded only by insane humans, mangled corpses, the smell of blood, and the sound of howls, had begun to make Demain a little unhinged. By the time he showed himself to his brothers for the first time since their creation, he was almost unrecognisable, and, according to Azrael, "just like a deranged child wielding a butcher's knife". This gradual change is most likely what led to Demain becoming a notorious predator of women. It has often been said that Demain's sexual hunger is never sated, and that his experiments often take on a whole new level of disturbing when performed on a beautiful young woman. More to Come! Category:Kerajaan Category:Men